1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, etc. or a multi-functional image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an air exhaust device arranged in a main body of the image forming apparatus to exhaust air in a part of the image forming apparatus so as to discharge heat, ozone, etc. from the main body of the image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a background image forming apparatus, heat and ozone generated in a main body of the image forming apparatus are discharged from the main body thereof by use of an air exhaust fan. The air exhaust fan is attached to a structural assembly of the main body of the image forming apparatus by screws via rubber parts.
In such the background image forming apparatus, the vibration of the air exhaust fan is transmitted to the structural assembly of the main body of the image forming apparatus, and thereby annoying noise is produced.
Recently, a standard for an allowable level of noise is set, such as, for example, an eco-mark in Japan, and a Blue Angel Mark (BAM) in Europe. There is an increasing demand for an image forming apparatus that can be kept quiet both in the stand-by and operation.
Moreover, in the background image forming apparatus, because the air exhaust fan is attached to the structural assembly of the main body of the image forming apparatus by screws via rubber parts, the number of parts such as screws and rubber parts increases, so that the cost of the image forming apparatus increases. In addition, due to the necessity of the parts, the air exhaust fan is not easily attached to the structural assembly of the main body of the image forming apparatus.